<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Premier League Football - Loving Gunners by pcwtosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425213">Premier League Football - Loving Gunners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh'>pcwtosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Football Sex Drive [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Gaming, Holidays, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arsenal squad are in Dubai for their winter training session.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Héctor Bellerín/Kieran Tierney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Football Sex Drive [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Premier League Football - Loving Gunners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Premier League Football - Loving Gunners</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Arsenal team boarded their plane at Stansted Airport, a week in the sunshine of Dubai...training...what a load of shit! Hector sat down next to Kieran, the two defenders had really bonded since the Scottish boy joined the club in August the previous year. The plane’s engines roared as the pilot launched it into the sky. “How are you feeling about Dubai?” Kieran asked. “Meh” Hector replied, “I’m looking forward to some sun I guess, I’m starting to look like you?” Hector teased, “What do you mean, hard as nails and sexy as fuck?” Kieran spat back with a bemused smile, “Nah, like a milkybar!” Hector giggled, Kieran landed a shot on Hector’s ribs, “OWWWW, BITCH!” Hector howled and they burst into laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hector took out his Nintendo Switch and handed Kieran a controller, “loser has to bottom.” Hector whispered and Kieran smiled, “I’m not falling for that again…how about winner gets to choose.” he sniggered. Hector nodded in agreement, putting in Mario Kart 8. “Ok, who are you gonna be?” Hector, picked Toad while Kieran picked Yoshi, “gotta love that Celtic green.” he smiled. “And let’s do the Lightning cup cos i’ll beat you in a flash.” Hector teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They played the four rounds of the lightning cup, making sure to fire red and green turtle shells at each other whenever they could, following it up with a fake and insincere apology. Kieran crossed the line to win the lightning cup, "ouch puta, beat you again" he smiled holding Hector's hand, the Spanish boy returned his touch, "fuck sake, you're such a cheat" Hector complained in his broken Spanish-London accent. Kieran's leaned in for a kiss and Hector granted him a peck on the lips, "best two out of three, but I'm picking the cup." Kieran winked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kieran beat Hector again, Hector though wasn't angry, he enjoyed the space his teammates afforded he and Kieran to be together, coach rides next to each other, flights next to each other, shared hotel rooms, he loved his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flight came in to land at Dubai International Airport and the team disembarked. The players were herded on to a luxury bus which took them to their hotel. The Four Seasons was a beautiful hotel that had the most incredible view of Jumeirah beach and the spectacular Dubai skyline. The players were given their room keys, Hector and Kieran were sharing again, “Just don’t tire yourselves out before training yeah.” David Luiz laughed as he pushed past the pair. “I’m never tired.” Hector spat back and they made for the lift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kieran opened the door to their room, it was clean, spacious and luxurious. Beautiful white sheets, contemporary decor and an amazing view into the Persian Gulf. Hector closed the door behind them and tossed his bag in to the corner of the room, wasting no time he embraced Kieran hugging him from behind as the Scottish boy looked out at the stunning view in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kieran spun within Hector’s embrace and turned to face the Spanish boy, their heads tilted instinctively tongues protruding and they met. Passionately Hector and Kieran kissed savouring their flavours, the sunlight danced around them filling up the room with light as they stroked the small of each others’ backs. Kieran’s other hand found Hector’s wavy hair and slid through his dark locks. Hector slipped his hands under Kieran’s shirt lifting it up over his head and tossing it aside, pulling back he ogled Kieran’s smooth milky skin, lean and toned with the tightest little brown nipples. Kieran took the opportunity to take off Hector’s shirt revealing the Spanish boy’s smooth tanned frame, his toned abs peeked through his smooth skin below his pink average sized erect nipples, both of Hector’s arms were covered in full length tattoos illustrating his full biceps and around his neck he wore a thin gold chain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hector undid the laces on Kieran’s tracksuit and slid them down along with his boxers, Kieran’s semi-hard 6.5 inches sprang free. His Scottish meat was a nice average thickness, curved extending from a nice patch of bushy dark pubes and topped with foreskin hiding his thick purple head, his trackies and boxers slid to his ankles. Kieran did the same for Hector, Hector’s trackies fell to the ground his own 7 inch olive-skinned semi bounced free, his pubes were trimmed to a buzz making his cock long even longer generously thick with his own dark head protruding excitedly from under his hood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kicked aside their trackies and Kieran jumped on to the bed giddy with happiness, Hector followed his boy on to the bed. Naked they held each other as they kissed again, Hector dominated the kiss biting Kieran’s bottom lip before licking the inside of Kieran’s mouth. Kieran’s hands ran up and down Hector’s muscular arms sending jolts of happiness through the Spanish boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hector pulled away from the kiss and moved to Kieran’s neck, he sucked hard on the Scottish boy’s pale neck. Kieran moaned gently while his hands moved along Hector’s smooth skin down to his crotch and took hold of Hector’s cock. Hector’s teeth bit into Kieran’s neck lovingly as he allowed the Scottish boy to stroke his hardening cock. His hands on Kieran’s ribs, Hector continue to descend down Kieran’s body, his tongue greeted Kieran’s nipple with a teasing flick. Kieran moaned again, he leaned down to kiss the back of Hector’s head breathing in the Spanish boy’s amazing scent as he did so, Hector rewarded his kiss with another tongue flick of his nipples before taking the right nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. Kieran rubbed Hector’s cock gently with his left hand, spitting on his right hand he reached down between Hector’s legs who opened them obediently. Kieran located the Spanish boy’s hole and pushed his index finger into Hector’s entrance which opened up to let him in. Hector left Kieran’s nipples and moved his focus on to Kieran’s inny belly button, Hector’s tongue prodded into Kieran’s little hole as the Scottish boy watched him. Hector exhaled in enjoyment as the Scottish boy slid his finger inside him whilst jerking him in the other hand, <em>he’s soooo good at that</em>!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hector held Kieran’s hard cock and peeled the foreskin back revealing his thick purple head, hungry Hector guided Kieran’s cock into his mouth until his nose hit Kieran’s curly pubes. The Scottish boy had built up an intoxicating coating of sweat from the journey in the Dubai sunshine. Hector’s tongue trapped Kieran’s banana inside his warm mouth and the Scottish boy cooed in deep appreciation, his own hand slowly keeping the Spanish boy’s cock hard. Kieran’s index finger continued to open Hector’s insides and the Scottish boy added his middle finger. Hector winced in determination as he felt himself opening up from both ends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys formed a triangle, the Spanish boy stretched out while the celtic boy had curved his back to reach round to Hector’s hole. Hector sucked on Kieran’s pulsing cock, while Kieran’s outstretched hands played with his cock and hole. Kieran moaned again as he could feel his head expanding in Hector’s mouth, he released Hector’s cock and pushed the Spanish boy’s ahead away from his cock, “think you better give him a rest.” Kieran smirked as he pushed a third finger into Hector’s hole, the Spanish boy grunted falling on to his back. Kieran inspected the beautiful olive-skinned frame below him as he straightened himself up moving round and placing himself between Hector’s slim hairy thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hector’s big brown eyes watched Kieran as the Scottish boy’s fingers entered him massaging his insides, he felt loose. Kieran concentrated on Hector’s hole, he spread his fingers inside the Spanish boy to a chorus of gentle moans from the sexy Mediterranean. Hector spat on his fingers and reached down, Kieran guided his cock into Hector’s hand for the Spanish boy to add more lube to the spittle which already covered his throbbing head. Kieran carefully drooled on his cock as Hector’s hand ran along the shaft, “Nice and slick now sexy boy, are you ready?” Kieran beamed. “Aye lad” Hector replied, mocking his Scottish accent with a cheeky smile and Kieran slowly removed his fingers from Hector’s hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kieran’s swollen head pushed against Hector’s arse, the bottom’s hole opened again allowing Kieran inside. Hector’s hole pinched as Kieran’s head slipped beyond his ring and continued to edge along Hector’s inner walls. The celtic boy took hold of Hector’s semi and began to stroke him with his spare hand as his other hand held himself steady as he continued to penetrate his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hector was so familiar with the feeling of Kieran’s curved cock inside him, he anticipated the feeling of when the Scottish boy would reach his G-spot again. Kieran’s intruder burrowed in further, Hector’s placed his legs up on to Kieran’s shoulders while the top boy concentrated on splitting him open. Kieran let go of his cock as it dug into the latin boy, jerking him off he massaged Hector’s tattooed arms needlessly comforting him as Hector’s arse swallowed his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kieran’s bushy pubes squeezed up against Hector’s arse, “yeahhh baby” Hector moaned and Kieran pulled himself back and slid in again, “kiss me sexy boy.” Hector pleaded, Kieran obliged, leaning in to offer his tongue. The boys swapped saliva diverting their tension as Kieran’s cock created the perfect tunnel inside Hector’s hole. Kieran’s arse pulled his cock out of Hector before Kieran’s weight squeezed it back inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Faster.” Hector pleaded, Kieran was only too happy to speed up and his crotch began to slap against Hector’s cheeks. Kieran’s hips rocked smoothly guiding his shaft into the tight hole in front of him. The Scottish boy picked up Hector’s right foot off his shoulder running his tongue along his hairy leg as he fucked him, Hector’s leg hair trapped his sweat which Kieran swallowed ravenously. Peeling off Hector’s sock Kieran kissed his boyfriend’s foot, he inhaled the smell of Hector’s foot, the Spanish boy’s scent drove him wild and the slaps of Kieran’s body against Hector’s increased in volume as he pounded away at Hector’s arse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me deeper, deeper, deeper” Hector moaned as Kieran gnawed on his foot, the Scottish boy’s bellend tickled his prostate. Kieran ran his tongue up Hector’s ankle to the sole of his foot and then ran his tongue along the sole of Hector’s foot up to the toe. Hector giggled as Kieran’s tongue tickled the sole of his foot whilst the celtic boy slammed his shaft inside Hector. Kieran caught a view of Hector’s cute smile as he tickled his foot, Kieran’s tongue rolled up Hector’s big toe and with the sound of his crotch slapping Hector’s arse Kieran took the Spanish boy’s big toe in his mouth. Hector watched Kieran’s mouth sucking on his big toe while Kieran’s cock began to drum on his sphincter, <em>fucking give it to me!!!</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an instant Kieran stopped pounding and gave Hector a wink, he reached under Hector’s legs and pulled the Spanish boy up, Hector pushed himself upwards to ride Kieran’s hard cock. Kieran leaned backwards and lay on the bed holding Hector’s sides, while the Spanish boy straightened himself up crouching above Kieran’s cock. The latin boy began to slide up and boy Kieran’s hard cock as the pale boy guided him watching his thighs push him up and down Kieran. “You’re so fucking sexy Hector” Kieran breathed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hector slid as far up as he dared before plunging back down into Kieran’s lap slapping audibly into Kieran’s thighs. Kieran’s cock pleasured Hector’s tight insides stretching his hole as it gripped the thin sensitive skin along Kieran’s shaft. Both boys were moaning gladly, Hector’s luscious hair floating with the velocity of his controlled pounding into Kieran’s lap. Kieran watched Hector’s slim, tanned frame pull itself up revealing his hard cock pointing up before his boner disappeared from view inside Hector. Kieran’s eyes moved up passt Hector’s cock which he stroked as he bounced, his beautiful bronze abs which contracted as he pulled himself up, his firm pecs, his gorgeous neck, mouth, pointy nose and deep dark brown eyes. Kieran had the best view in the world as Hector looked down on him with a loving smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hector leaned down to kiss Kieran as the celtic boys hips resumed control of the thrusting, his slim hips guiding his hardness into Hector’s prostate. Their tongues swirled around each other’s mouths again, Hector jerking himself gently between their abs and eyes locked Kieran slid deep into him again. Hector broke the kiss and with his free hand he moved Kieran’s arm up exposing his armpit. A cluster of sweat beads had formed in Kieran’s dark patch of curly armpit hairs, Hector buried his nose into Kieran’s pit, the celtic boy’s body odour sending pulses through Hector’s throbbing head and Hector couldn’t stop his tongue sweeping up the droplets of warm sweat, deliciously salty on his tongue. “How close are you?” Kieran whispered, Hector pulled his nose away from Kieran’s musky armpit, “We have a little bit longer.” he smiled and Kieran slowly pulled out of Hector again, Kieran slid out from under Hector, “stand up and bend over with your hands on the bed.” Kieran instructed, Hector jumped up instantly and stood facing the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kieran stood behind Hector, the Spanish boy’s legs spread slightly Kieran admired the view in front of him, a gentle smattering of hair across Hector’s tight buns which were paler than the tanned skin around it. The Scottish boy stepped forward and his cock slid back into Hector practically unimpeded as it resumed its natural position. Straight to the hilt, Kieran slammed his crotch against Hector’s cheeks, his hands pulled the latin hips onto is cock. Hector jerked himself hard again as Kieran pounded him from behind, “fuck me baby.” Hector begged “take it sexy.” Kieran replied rebounding off Hector’s cheeks again and again, his bare cock stimulated he was struggling to contain his excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hector’s back arched in response to Kieran’s force, the 22 year-old’s cock rang Hector’s G-spot like a church bell and the Spanish boy’s breathing had become deep and deliberate as Kieran crunched against him again. Kieran pushed Hector’s back straight again to tighten the angle of his hole, Kieran’s head tingled with the friction of Hector’s walls filling his body with joy. Kieran’s balls rocked underneath him, full of juice they were ready to unload again but determined he held on a little longer. “I’m really close.” Kieran breathed while Hector enjoyed the pleasure of being stuffed again, “I’m close too.” Hector groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kieran released Hector’s hips but continued to smash his crotch into Hector’s cheeks, his Spanish rectum felt used and abused and he loved it. Kieran bounced off Hector’s arse and this time he intentionally popped all the way out, Kieran gripped his shaft and jerked himself furiously, Hector flipped onto his back on the bed in front of him and also tugged himself rapidly looking up and Kieran’s milky white toned body, his sexy erect nipples and his cute face with those big brown eyes which looked down surveying Hector’s body. Kieran’s view was of Hector’s gorgeous tanned frame, his toned body flexed on the bed as he wanked, the heat of their sexual encounter had covered Hector’s skin in a clearly visible sheen of sweat, Hector’s cheeky tattoos made him so unique to Kieran, so beautiful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kieran climbed the bed on his knees between Hector’s legs, “Hector, I’m cumming.” Kieran breathed heavily as his hairy balls forced his celtic liquid through his cock erupting from his swollen purple head, simultaneously underneath him Hector emitted a deep groaned and his own salty jizz fired out across his chest. The pair of them shuddered, squirmed and whined in ecstasy, their jizz sprayed across Hector’s messy chest. Their orgasms subsided and regaining their focus they locked eyes again, Kieran’s eyes moving down Hector’s body. “You’re some work of art.” Kieran grinned, sinking to Hector’s chest he lapped up a large glob of their cum on his tongue and moved up to Hector’s face, they kissed with the salty cum dancing between their taste buds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shower time!” Hector winked standing up carefully and creeping towards the bathroom closely followed by Kieran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. </p>
<p>AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>